terrordromefandomcom-20200213-history
Leatherface
Leatherface is the main antagonist of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies and appears as a playble character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Not much is known about the monster known as Leatherface. He comes from a small cannibal family consisting of his brothers and his grandfather. The family worked in the slaughter houses of Texas and later on owned a roaming cafe. He and his brothers, Nubbins and Chop-Top, were the hunters of the family. Bringing in fresh meat for the eldest brother Drayton to cook up. The fresh meat they served was human. Leatherface or as he was known by his family Jed, would use one tool to bring down his prey. A chainsaw. Gameplay Leatherface has a lot of range in his attacks. He is a rather aggresive character who gets in close to his opponents and shreds them apart with his chainsaw. His helper involves him placing a bear trap on the ground that damages opponents who step on it. Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Chase - ↓, ←, WW *Thunder Saw - ↓, →, SW *Spin Rush - ↓, ↘, WW *Throw Hammer - →, SW Helper *Bear Trap - ←, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - [ ↓, →, P] *Grab and Hammer - WW *Grab and Hang Up - SW Combo *Combo String - SW, WW, SW Taunt *Combo String becomes more powerful. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Death Dance - →, ↓, →, SW ::: Leatherface spins around 360 degrees repeadedly. Possibly inspired by the ending of the first movie. *Unleashed 2: Chainsaw Berserk - →, ↓, →, WW ::: Leatherface grabs the opponent, throws them up and raises his chainsaw, severely damaging them as they get caught in the saw while coming down. Possibly inspired by the scene in Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Begining, in which he kills Dean. Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening Leatherface geared up for battle. Prepared to hunt down the man who destroyed his family, land, and life. He witnessed his family turn into horrible creatures. Awful midgets, what kind of magic was that? The hunt began. Ending After chasing the Tall Man for months, Leatherface finally got his revenge. He saw many family members taken away... ...and couldn't do anything against the Tall Man's army. The Tall Man was dead, Leatherface could return home. He had to find something new to care about. But Leatherface didn't notice a new Tall Man appear from a portal. With the Tall Man around it is never over. As the brand new Tall Man emerged from the dimensional portal, He said: "Well nothing to care about, real matters awaits." Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Chucky *Candyman *Classic Jason Voorhees *Ghostface *Undead Jason Voorhees *Matt Cordell *Pumpkinhead *Ash *Zombies *Freddy Krueger *Michael Myers *Herbert West *Pinhead *Tall Man Connections to Other Characters * Jason - Leatherface had a crossover comic with Jason called Jason vs Leatherface and appeared in Mortal Kombat X together. *Chucky - In Bride of Chucky, Leatherface's chainsaw is seen in the evidence locker. Trivia *One of the first four characters to be playable. *His in-game design is from the The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003), but his grunt noises are from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986), and his select screen picture is from The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974). *Leatherface's stunned animation is different from all the other characters. Instead of twirling around and looking dizzy, he will rev up his chainsaw and try to get it started, assuming his chainsaw has run out of fuel or stopped working for some unknown reason. * His Air K is a dropkick, possibly a reference to Leatherface's antics in FMW. *Leatherface is one of the few terrordrome characters to have an official video game appearance in Mortal Kombat X (Freddy in the 2011 reboot of Mortal Kombat and Jason in Mortal Kombat X). *Leatherface, Michael Myers, and Freddy Krueger are all playable within the game Dead by Daylight. *Leatherface has a Horror Costume Pack within the Naughty Bear series. Gallery Leatherface.png|Leatherface at the select screen Leatherface Stance.png|Leatherface as he appears in the game Leatherface Portrait.jpg|Leatherface's Game Art Leatherface Intro 1.png Leatherface Intro 2.png Leatherface Outro 1.png Leatherface Outro 2.png Leatherface Outro 3.png Leatherface Outro 4.png Leatherface Outro 5.png Videos Leatherface - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Leatherface Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 2 Leatherface Category:Characters Category:Leatherface Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre